The Campione who Lived
by Orez Lanrete
Summary: Hekate decided to fixed the wizarding world she created when she was travelling through dimensions and decided to pass on her powers to her champion through the use of the Campione curse that she helped created. Hecate Lily Potter is the hidden Campione from another world. Godlike!Femharry. Dumbledore Bashing. Wizarding community bashing, there will be a sequel once done
1. Chapter 1: A Campione is Born

**Another idea I have stuck in my head. I did say I will be doing a Naruto story and yes I will at the very least do one or start one. Anyway I always did enjoy the concept of Campione and I always wanted to do some type of crossover so here it is. This will be different from all the other type of Campione stories where Harry or some MC travels to the world of Campione. Instead I'm having someone from Campione World travel to where our femharry is. Definitely the power that Moldybutt knows not. In fact this will probably be Mary-sue. So anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: A Campione is Born

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!_

However, Campione's can only be born through victory. Victory over beings known as Heretic Gods. Heretic Gods are beings from Legends and Myths, Religions and Beliefs. These beings originally exist on the same plane in the world however many left and descended into legend. However when ever these beings come down to Earth there are known as Heretic Gods for they left from their plane of existence. What's more is that disasters often occur whenever Heretic Gods appear and are usually associated with the legend of the God themselves. For example, a sea god would cause a tsunami, or a fortune god would cause bad luck.

One such Heretic God is Hecate, The Goddess of Magic. Hecate is unique even among the Gods. For one thing she isn't a warmonger like the other Gods and her appearance doesn't create any big disasters, instead all that happens is an increase of magic in the general area. Hecate is powerful, very powerful. In the legends, she has rulership over the heavens, earth and the underworld. She rarely ever appear from her own plane of existence and is probably one of the hardest Gods to understand. Another unique feature about her is the ability to travel between worlds. As she is also the Goddess of Crossroads finding a path to another world is easy for someone like her. Through her ability in looking into the past, present and future she saw one world where no magic existed and as such appeared in that world. With her appearance, it jump started the birth of magic in that world. It just so happens that she appear in where Britain was only thousands of years in the past. There she claim the world as her own and started meddling with it by creating many other magical creatures and setting them off into the world as well as bestowing the mortals with gifts of magic. She soon discovered after watching over a thousands of years that this world is practically a parallel version of the world she came from. The same legends and myths will appear in this world but very few Gods or beings would be able to travel to it.

Over a millennia of watching the wizards and witches in the playground she has created, she had gotten bored. She had interfered sometimes, which ironically caused many of the historical events to happen such as teaching Merlin of his magic. She also once blessed three mortal brothers who passed her trials that she gave them when she wanted some fun, with three magical artefacts. More years passed and she became even more bored and frustrated. Especially at the British magical community. While she wanted to just go down their and kick their ass into shape from becoming extremely arrogant and stagnant, she unfortunately made special rules after she taught Merlin that she is unable to interfere with the world too much unless it is the save it or unless another God comes into the world which is near impossible giving the fact that she had blocked off pretty much all the roads to this world. It was soon after a so call dark wizard named Voldemort rose that she got an idea. While she is unable to participate directly doesn't mean she isn't allow to give her powers to another, and who better than the child of a prophecy. She knows about the Campione system that Pandora created and knows that the 'curse' can only be activated through specific rules.

Pandora stills owes her a favour in helping setting up the Campione system in the first place so Hecate knew that she will go along with her plan. With that she waited until her champion was born. She prepared many items to help with her champion as she knows that she will have to die in order to give turn her into a Campione. She doesn't know how long it takes for her to regenerate from her 'death' so she prepared as many items as she can. Her wish came true on the July 31st when her champion, Hecate Lily Potter was born. She laughed for hours when she learned that her champion was named after her and it further reassured her that she made the right choice in choosing who to be her champion. She waited as she watch her champion grow up. Hecate knew her champion needs to be at least 10 years old before she can be chosen as a Campione as that was the age limit.

(**AN: I will be referring the Greek Goddess as Hekate now to avoid mix up**)

On the October 31st was the only time when Hekate had to act to save her champion as old Voldymould decided to kill Hecate. That night, Hekate used her powers to redirect the killing curse and with that killing that snake. With that done she once more waited for the final years need before she is able to be freed from watching over the world as her champion would be the one looking after it. She appeared briefly at Godric's Hollows where Hecate is sleeping in, gave her good luck before leaving to wait for the final nine years.

The nine years of waiting was hell for both Hecates. For the Greek Goddess, she had to watch as her champion's 'family' mistreated her and used her as a slave, as well as letting her sleep in a cupboard. This really infuriated the Goddess as it goes against her own beliefs of freedom and feminine independence As for Hecate herself, she had to live through that hell without knowing why she was treated this way. Though she always did have the feeling that someone was watching over her. Hekate glared at the clock slowly ticking towards midnight. It was time for the only Campione in this world to be born.

(Hecate POV)

Hecate was still in her cupboard slowly counting down the time waiting for it to strike midnight. She have long black hair, slightly tanned skin as well as emerald green eyes. Like all her other birthdays not one care to give her any presents, or any cakes. No celebrations what so ever. She realised that her so called relatives would never give her anything when she was five. How she wished someone would care for her. Someone to give her something as a present. Someone to acknowledge that she exist. She wished while she counted the time,

15...

10...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

0...

'Happy Birthday Hecate' she whispered. It was then a strong light flashed inside the house. Hecate closed her eyes at the brightness, and when she opened it nothing seemed to have changed until she noticed her watch has stopped just a second after midnight. She grabbed the watch and looked over it finding nothing was wrong. A small thud was suddenly heard startling Hecate. Hecate slowly opened her cupboard door and walked out of it while looking left and right. She then slowly tiptoed her way into the living room door. When she opened the door she gasped. Sitting on one of the chairs around the table was a really beautiful woman. She wore Greek garments with sandal shoes, she had long white-snowy hair that reaches her shoulders. She have black eyes and tanned skin. On her head is a silver diadem with a star sapphire in the middle and little pearls spread evenly around the diadem. She wore a necklace with the symbol of an owl. Walking beside her is a she-dog and a polecat both holding a torch that illuminated the room. One with a blue flame, the other with a crimson flame. The woman smiled when she saw her and opened her mouth evicting a soft melodic voice.

"Welcome Hecate, I have been waiting for you," was the words.

Hecate could only stare open mouthed before asking the first thing that came to her head, "Who are you? and how do you know my name?"

"First sit down across me child, everything will be explained soon, okay? And you don't have to worry about your relatives waking up, I put this place in a stasis, meaning time has stopped for everything except us," replied the woman.

Nodding Hecate wordlessly pulled out another chair from the table and sat down across from the woman. The woman smiled once more at her before speaking, "First of all, child, what do you know of Greek Gods?"

Frowning Hecate tried to recall what she had read in the library, "Not much only that there are about 12 Olympian Gods, and something about Zeus, Posiedon and Hades."

"Well then, first of all I am one of the 12 Olympian Gods. I, am Hekate, The Goddess of Magic, Crossroad, Moon, Wild Hunt and also the one you are named after," Hekate stated before she started to giggle at the gobsmacked expression on her champion's face.

Hecate can only put her head in her hands while muttering "This is a dream, this is a dream, there's no way a goddess just appeared in where I lived."

"I assure you this is not a dream young lady," the Goddess said in a stern voice laced with authority.

Hecate instantly sat straight while saying, "Yes ma'am!" not wanting to anger the Goddess in anyway possible.

"Good, now the reason why I appear before you is because I have chosen you as my Champion," she raised her hand to silence the questions that was about to erupt from the black-hair girl, "you may be wondering why you have been chosen and I will answer, okay? Now to start with, you have a predetermined fate in front of you child, one that will cause lots of suffering in the future. Not only that, you will be trapped in this destiny without any freedom. I want to prevent that and in order to do so I decided to make you my champion. After all, as one of my favourite sayings _"One cannot change One's destiny, but One can always change One's fate"_. Of course I also have my own goals. First of all there is another world out there, a magical one that is hidden from the rest. In that world that I have created, corruption and arrogance have grown a lot, so much that I cannot ignore but am unable to do anything to change it. You see I am unable to interact directly too much ever since I swore an oath to not interfere with there business. However, by using someone else I can, and as a result I chose you. I want your help to cleanse that world of its corruption. I will also give you powers to help you on your quest. In return from helping me I will break you from your fate of suffering and instead give you a life worth living."

Hecate could only, once again stare with an open mouth before fainting and having her head hitting the table. Hekate sighed before using a spell to wake her up. Groaning Hecate got up while holding her forehead, her eyes slowly focusing before quickly sitting up straight again with a slight blush on her cheeks when she saw the Goddess across her. Gulping, Hecate shifted around her seat looking uncertain before asking, "What do I need to do ma'am? and if I may ask what do you mean by powers?"

The Goddess still smiling answered, "You can just call me auntie Hekate if you need to child. As for what you need to do, first of all is to go to Gringotts. That is the wizard bank run by Goblins, and yes they do have banks and in there ask for Vault 0. I have already written down many instructions and documents as well as items for you to use. I'll give you the information on how to get there after this. A bit of warning though, the wizarding world is a bit behind the times due to a stupid government as well as a lack of common sense for some reason. The powers I'm talking about is basically the power of a Campione." Hecate just tilted her head questionably, the Goddess answered the unasked question, "A Campione in simple terms, is a Godslayer," with that Hecate eyes widen, "Campiones are people who have managed to kill a God and taken the slain God's abilities as their own, they are immortal and are nearly impossible to kill by any other mortal beings other than other Campiones and Gods. In fact the easiest way to describe them is like this:

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione – a Godslayer – is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his."_

"But how would you make me a G-G-Godslayer, a-auntie?"

Hekate simply grinned at her champion showing a bit of her white teeth, making Hecate realise what she is thinking, "Simple, all you need to do is kill me."

Once more, Hecate is left with her jaw hitting the ground as the Goddess outright laughed at her expression. She also had her polecat secretly take pictures with a hidden camera. 'Blackmail material' she thought.

"Don't worry my child, we Gods are immortal, even when we are slain by Godslayers or other Gods we can simply regenerate from death for as long as our myths still exist," The Goddess reassured the green-eye girl, "For me it will probably be another twenty years before I will be back on Earth, until then I wish you luck my girl."

Standing up to her feet the goddess with a wave of her hand dismissed the dog and cat. She gestured Hecate to stand up and created a long thin sword with a extended hilt. At the end of the hilt is a clear crystal. (**AN: Think of the Swordstaff from Dragon Age**) Wordlessly she floated the the sword towards Hecate gesturing her to take it. The young girl reached out with her trembling hands, closing onto the hilt before holding it steady. In an instance the Goddess stabbed herself into the sword. The Hecate's eyes widen with fear before she hear the Goddess whisper, "Don't worry child, the sword doesn't give me any pain, so you don't have to worry about hurting me. Train well my child. I'm sorry that I won't be with you for the rest of this journey, I hope you gain happiness along the way." With that the Goddess gave a small kiss to her forehead before disappearing in a flash of light knocking Hecate out.

...

Hecate woke up in a white void with her head on the lap of a young girl with purple hair. "The black art that Epithemeus and I left behind. The sacred birth of an illegitimate child. Shrouded in darkness, born of a fool and a witch. A secret rite of unsurpation, only possible through the sacrifice of a god. In short, all conditions are met. A gift from the heavens," she said.

Hecate looked up at the girl, "Who?

The girl gave her a small smile, "I am the all-giving woman, Pandora and you under the favour and agreement of Hekate will be reborn as a Campione. The Godslayer, the king of kings, Campione."

With that Hecate blanked out.

* * *

**And CUT!**

**There another story to the list. The next chap is will be describing what Authorities she have gained. Kind of hard to flow this story though. I chose Hecate cause, seriously, she is the BOSS of gods. Seriously she is so overpowered, in fact, I bet she could have easily taken Zeus out with ease giving how powerful she is. She is also another form of trinity just as old as the trinity of Athena from the original novel Campione. She was also suspected to be another form of Isis the Egyptian Goddess. She is related to so many other God's its not funny.**

**Hope you enjoy this chap**

**Pls gives some reviews, like what did you think of the sword staff. I wanted to give her a staff or sword but decided to combine them instead. I did thought of giving her something like Rulebreaker which is pretty much where Medea from F/SN got hers from.**

**Anyway, this is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


	2. Authorities and Abilities

**This chapter basically explains what Authority Hecate has gained**.

**I had a hard time choosing what to use as her authority, Hekate has so many abilities it is so not funny. In the end I settle with 7 authorities, quite a lot for one God but considering who the God is this is less than what her legend states. I was half tempted to just give her 20, and that is because she has quite the number of Authorities.**

* * *

**Take note that her magical resistance is also different from regular Campiones. While most simply have heightened magical resistance Hecate's one is even stronger than their's and only affects negative spells both externally and internally. Healing Spells and reinforcement spells can still affect Hecate even without the oral transmission.**

**Alright these are her authorities.**

**1. Grimoire of Hekate: **A passive Authority, it gives Hecate knowledge of all spells and charms, as well as potions, alchemy, enchantment since the Authority was given. Any new spell or potion or anything magical that is created will not be recorded until Hecate gazes upon it. As Hekate is a Goddess of Magic and Sorcery, she can understand all sorts of witchcraft that exist. Any new spell that Hecate sees is instantly broken down, analysed and and copied into the Grimoire in her mind, allowing Hecate to use the same spell if the requirements are set.

**2. Crossroads of the World: **Another Passive one that can be controlled and used once Hecate has full mastery over all her abilities, it in short allows the Hecate to see into the past, present and future as well as travel in between them.

**3. True Liberation: **Hekate is also known as the Liberator of Women, it has been said that the Goddess's service is perfect freedom. She is the liberator because she is manifest in our deepest drives and emotions, which always and inevitably threaten the systems designed to contain them. She is love and anger, which refuse to fit comfortably into the social order. To be "free from slavery" once meant that, within the ritual circle, all were equal, whether they were peasant, serf, or noble in the outside world. Slavery today could be mental and emotional as well as physical: the slavery of fixed perceptions, of conditioned ideas, of blind beliefs, of fear. Witchcraft demands intellectual freedom and the courage to confront our own assumptions.** With this Authority Hecate can break all magical bonds and contracts regardless of the rules and conditions. (basically like Rulebreaker)**

**4. The Maiden, Mother and Crone: **Hekate is a Triple Goddess. Represented as a Maiden, Mother and Crone. In Her maiden aspect, she stands for new beginnings. She can also be called upon when you need to look at something in a new, fresher way...a way that you have never looked at it before. You turn to Her when the moon begins to first wax. In Her Mother aspect is a time to turn to Her when you need nurturing and protection like any mother would give. Turn to Her when the Moon is Full. In Her Crone aspect, it is a time to turn to for protection, wisdom and magick. You turn to Her when the Moon is Dark. **This Authority along with two others is depended on the moon. Depending on the phase of the moon, the abilities differ. On the ****New Moon till Full, ****The Maiden ability grants the user the ability to see through lies and deceits, as well as see through weakness in enemies. ****On the Full Moon till Dark, ****The Mother Ability is a defensive ability that projects a white unbreakable barrier that protects all that lies inside it for 3 minutes. ****On the Dark Moon till Full, ****The Crone Ability gives her unlimited magical power for 3 minutes when active. No matter how big or small the spell is she can continuously cast the spells without getting tired. Check bottom for more info.**

**5. Torches of Mysteries:** In accordance to the symbol of Hekate which is the torch. It holds the light which illuminates the Unconscious and reveals its treasures. With Her torches she guides those who are seeking the mysteries. The light from these torches will lead those wishing to understand the mysteries. **Hecate summons the flames of illusions. The flames are violet in colour and all those caught in it are treated to illusions. How realistic depends on Hecate's own mind. **

**6. Mistress of the Moon:** Hekate was also known as the Goddess of Moon and like Artemis she is also known as the Goddess of Wild Hunt. This is a second moon ability. **On the New Moon till Full, She can summon a chariot that is pulled by a Silver Winged Dragon. The Chariot is completely under the Hecate's control and the Dragon can breathe blue flames and fireballs at the enemy. It is also extremely fast. The Chariot is also charmed to be unbreakable and has a natural divine shield that blocks out attacks and protects Hecate from the environment like lack of air in high altitudes. On Full Moon till Dark Hecate can summon a Silver Bow with One arrow. This arrow is charmed to never miss, regardless of distance and the evasive abilities of the enemy. In Short the arrow has the same effect as Gaebolg with the Reverse Cause and Effect thing. The arrow however can be blocked using a strong enough defence such as a magical shield. If the opponent have no defence whatsoever than he's pretty much dead. On Dark Moon till Full, Hecate can send her opponent/s into total darkness, they can't see, feel, hear, smell. They have a completely shut down of all sense and is unable to move their bodies either as they cannot feel them. It can only be used once per night for only 10 seconds.**

**7. Dominion of the Three Kingdoms:** Hekate was giving the rulership of Heaven, Earth and the Underworld. The final Moon Ability. **On the New till Full, Hecate has Dominion over the Heavens and as a result can manipulate the weather as she wishes. She can cause storms, or hail and can summon lightning to strike the enemy. On the Full Moon till Dark, She has Dominion over the Earth and can manipulate the Earth as she wishes. Meaning she can cause earthquakes, raise giant spikes of rock, enhance and call upon plants, summon gems from underneath the ground or gather minerals to form pure gold. On the Dark Moon till Full, She has Dominion over the Underworld. She can summon Demons generally in the form of a Hell-hound or Cerberus to assist her will as well as the dead.**

Moon Phases:

For those who are confused the Moon Phases goes like this

New - Full - Dark - Full - New ...

The Powers are split in between the phases.

**Also when she fully masters her powers, she can use the maximum of two moon abilities at once, for example:**

**During the New - Full**

**She can use both the New Moon and Full Moon Abilities together, she cannot however use all 3 abilities nor can she ever use the New and Dark abilities cause that is just overkill. I mean The Maiden and The Crone is way too powerful, The Mother and the Crone is already powerful. Eyes that see weakness combined with a 3 minute complete Damaku (Touhou) Assault is overkill.**

* * *

**Yeah there's her abilities, and don't say it, I already know she is overpowered in normal Campione sense, In the Wizarding World she is Godlike. And that's after I Nerfed her Crone form.**

**The original Crone form is like this:**

Hecate, the Crone, is the power behind the Throned Queen Mother, She is the ultimate advisor, for She sees clearly back into the past through the present and on into the future. She is the Keeper of the Key to the Akashic Records. The final mysteries of life and the universe are Hers. She is the gentle Death Priestess who meets us at the end of our lives and guides us into the world of spirit.

Hecate, the Crone blends with the Maiden and Mother as they blend with Her. She is the greatest of Teachers and Initiator, for She leads us downward into the entrance of the labyrinth web. From that point, we have no choice but to face the cycle of life and death. We are shown past lives, the mistakes, the victories, and the talents gained. Only when we can accept and understand, at least in part, does the Crone show us the most sacred of Her Mysteries: that the labyrinth does not end but continues on, back into life, a never-ending cycle of existence.

**Most of these information came from Wiki and hecatescauldron .org**

**Giving Credit where it is due**

**Anyway see you guys next chapter an in the reviews, do review about her authorities, I need your opinion on it.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Holy Sht! I'm RICH!

**And this is the next chapter. For those who have waited. Your wait is over...for now. XD**

**Anyway enough nonsense lets go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Holy Sh*T! I'm RICH!

Hecate instantly bolted up from her small bed in the cupboard-

*BONK*

...and instantly regretted it as she hit the hanging light bulb. Groaning, she placed both hands on her forehead before lying back down and began thinking what just happened. It was then she remembered the events last night and popped right back up-

*BONK*

...only to hit the light bulb again.

However as she clutch her forehead she feels as though there is something missing. Something that she hated seems to be gone. Eyes widen as she quickly scrambled off the bed, out the cupboard and instantly head towards the bathroom. She stood right infront of the mirror and brushed her bangs away to reveal...nothing but a clean forehead. On her forehead used to be a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was a scar she truly hated as she became the victims of many jokes because of it. Now, there is no scar or mark. It was then she trailed down to find herself with a lot of changes. Instead of a scrawny malnourished kid who looks to be 8 years old instead of 10, there stands a young girl who was simply perfect. Her black-hair was shiny and silky as it travelled down to her shoulders. Her face sharp with no tinted of baby fat. Her body which used to be all bones and no muscles are now well toned to perfection. Her skin lost all its bruises and cracks and is now in a perfect colour. She also grew taller to a height worthy of a 10 year old.

She stood there for a few minutes before pinching herself in the cheeks to confirm it is not a dream and so that she does not faint. Hecate snapped out of her daze as her mind finally sorted out all the events that have occurred in both the night till now. It was then a massive headache fell upon her as she once again clutches her head while kneeling on the floor. She gasps as large amount information roared into her mind. Information about Spells, Rituals, Potions and many other things related to magic. Inside her mind, a giant castle was beginning to form in the middle of a night sky**(1)**. Within it, books and scrolls of all sorts of magical information gathered around in the library as it slowly expanded.

Slowly, the pained faded as the information sorted themselves. Books and scrolls flew from one shelve to another. Outside of the Castle, a giant storm started to appear covering the entire thing in a giant cloud. Then another form of information came, one about Gringotts and another about Diagon Alley. Outside her mind, Hecate quickly flew out of the bathroom as she ran towards the table. There, a single letter with a silver seal was sitting next to a nice breakfast of toast and bacon. Quickly reaching out for it she tore off the seal and started reading.

_Dear Hecate,_

_I left this letter here in case you thought it was a dream or you forgot something. Anyway, it wasn't a dream, everything that happening last night did. You now have my powers within you. First, thing you need to do is eat the breakfast I've prepared before hand. Next head to Gringotts like I told you last night and tell them for Vault 0. They should be expecting you. In there you'll have more letters for more instructions. You should have receive images and information about Gringotts by now and will be able to teleport to that area. I placed a few delayed spells to give you some information._

_Aunty Hekate :)_

Hecate slowly put down the letter, letting her thoughts flow before they were interrupted by a growling sound from her stomach. She quickly ate through the breakfast though she did shed a few tears at how heavenly it tasted(**No pun intended**). She quickly got dressed in a simple skirt and blouse, and instantly teleported to Diagon Alley. There she instantly ran towards Gringotts, completely ignoring all the other bystanders. When she got inside. She instantly went straight to a goblin startling it and every other goblin in the vicinity with one line.

"I came here to access Vault 0," She stated.

The goblin looked at her with wide eyes before quickly shushing her to a private guest room. It told her politely to wait on one of the seats as he calls in the Director. Hecate used that time to slowly look over her memories. While she have the information, she cannot focus correctly to find the right one. She was interrupted from her thoughts when the doors opened revealing another goblin only this one was wearing much more royal clothing. He sat on the opposite of Hecate studying her for a moment before speaking. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Potter, I am Director Ragnarok."

Hecate widen her eyes, "You know about me?"

Ragnarok eyed her with an eyebrow raised. "But of course, how could we not know of the Girl-Who-Lived, Hekate's Champion and Heir. Hekate herself came to us and told us that someone would come for the Vault. Now I'm sure you have general knowledge of this side of the world correct?" Hecate nodded. "Good, now to fill things in..."

With that Ragnarok told her about how she had survived from a Dark Lord by the name Voldemort which made her snort, and it is through that she gained the name the Girl-Who-Lived. He then explained about the Ministry how it is corrupted by people who mainly cared for money and political positions. He explained how the general history of the wizarding world. It took another hour before he finished.

They then went to her family Vault seeing as how being the heir to a very hidden and powerful line would automatically emancipate Hecate into an adult. When they got there Ragnarok snickered at her face seeing all the gold left in the Vault. He couldn't wait for her reaction once she see's the other Vault. With that done they instantly went to Vault 0. The most protected Vault covered in such heavy magic nothing could penetrate it as it also was blessed by divine nature. Two giant Ebony doors stood side by side in front of her. Where the door handle should be was instead a hand print. Ragnarok told her that all she needs to do is place her hand on the print and the door will open and that only she could enter.

Hecated gulped as she slowly placed her hands and pushed. The door glowed for a few seconds before opening up showing a room of complete darkness with only the light of the entrance. She carefully walked in when the doors slammed shut behind her. Lights then started appearing causing her to turn around and having another jaw dropping expression. In front of her was and entire lake of gold and jewellery. On the side were hundreds of books both light and dark. What caught her attention however was a desk. On top of it was a staff. The same half-staff half-sword that she used to stab Hekate. Next to it were a few letters. Picking one up she tore it open and started reading.

_"Well my dear Hecate, were you surprised?_

_I'm sure you were, how could you not. As well as being the most powerful person in the world, you are now officially and unofficially the richest person in the world. This also includes some houses (read as Mansions and Villa) and other properties that you may use. Now the staff in front of you is the training staff I've prepared for you. It is a weapon called a sword staff. It is capable of enhancing magical attacks as well as used to channel magic as a direct melee attack. It is one of the perfect weapon for battle mages. You will continue training with this staff until you gather the three items I've left in this world. These items are called the Deathly Hallows. It includes, a wand called the Elder Wand, the Resurrection Stone and the Cloak of Invisibility. These are extremely powerful items. However once gathered, a second spell which I put in recently will take effect. All three items belong to you now. Even if the current holders deny your ownership, the items still belong to you._

_Now onto your abilities. The basic Campione abilities include a natural magic resistance, the gift of Tongues, immortality to aging and of course the authority/ies of the god you killed which is me. Firstly the Magic resistance is the ability to shrug of spells as they hit you. Most spells below the rank of A will not be able to affect you or hurt you. To be truthful the most powerful spell they have which is the killing curse is only ranked B meaning you don't have to worry about any of their spells at all. This also affects supportive spells or at least it normally would. Due to the fact I am the Goddess of Magic, your Magic resistance is a bit different. Unlike other Campione's your's can shrug of any spells below S rank and mostly other Gods and Campione abilities can affect you. What's more is that your one allows supportive spells to affect you._

_Secondly in the gift of Tongues, basically you are now able to speak and understand nearly every language in the world. Thirdly, you don't have to worry about your unageing thing yet. I manage to delay it so that it would only apply once you hit 17. Lastly is the authorities. I won't tell you much about this. You'll generally instinctively discover how to use them. The only one I will speak of is the current passive one, "The Grimoire of Hekate". This one basically contains all my knowledge on spells, rituals, potions, that kind of stuff. What's more is that any unknown spell you encounter you'll instantly be able to analyse the spell and add it to the Grimoire._

_That's pretty much all the gifts I can give you. The rest is up to you._

_Good Luck My dear."_

Hecate stared at the letter silently before putting down on the desk and picking up the Swordstaff. She gave it a few twirls before closing her eyes, taking a few deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, they were eyes hardened with resolve.

'Alright I got work to do' She thought.

* * *

**(1)-Think of Laputa from Castle in the Sky. Only fixed and has a giant library and doesn't have the tree.**

**Not sure of the grammar mistakes and all.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Kind of rushed a bit.**

**This is Orez Lanrete**

**Signing Out!**


End file.
